Reverse This Curse
by Simply Nobody
Summary: “It was her dying wish, and I failed her.” It was Padme’s dying wish, and I've made it my own personal mission to find it. To find the good that is still in him. To prove that he is still Anakin Skywalker, my former master.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Laken, report," she said, not moving anything but her lips as she stared out the front window to the Star Destroyer before them. A man in a black uniform came to her side and bowed slightly.

"We have attempted all evasive maneuvers without attacking the ship, our shields are down and they are free to attack us without any struggle. Milady, if we keep this up much longer, we're going to get captured," he said. The woman gave him a small smirk before turning to look at him. He gave her a disbelieving look.

"Milady, you aren't intending to--"

"I am, Laken," she said, turning back to look out the large glass pane. "He's on that ship, and I intend to be there as well. You are certain you locked down all guns, correct?" Laken nodded once before she dismissed him. He didn't move from her side.

"Milady, being captured by a Destroyer with Darth Vader on board is a suicide waiting to happen. You don't intend to..." he trailed off as he received another smirk from his leader. "You do. Milady, I'm afraid that if you attempt one more time, it will be the end of both you and the rebellion. They need you, obviously you don't understand--" She turned to him once again, a slightly angry look on her face.

"You, my friend, are the one who doesn't understand. The Rebellion will be perfectly stable without my being with it anymore. I must do this, Laken, even if it _is_ the death of me. I can assure you, though, it will not be," she said earning a frightened look from the man that she knew to be attracted to her. "I'm sure you will be fine as well, Laken. You must understand, however, that I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

There was so much organized havoc in the bridge of the ship as it was drawn in to the Star Destroyer. No one said anything, for they learned to both trust in their leader's judgement as well as fear her enough to not tempt her anger and go against her wishes. Throughout the past several years, Laken had provided his leader with the one thing everyone needed in such dark times: comfort.

She moved closer to him as the Storm Troopers boarded the ship. Putting a hand on his cheek. Giving him a small smile, she briefly and lightly pressed their lips together before the two of them had their hands bound and were taken off of the ship.

"Who is the leader of this Rebellion Cruiser?" One of their captivators asked.

"I am," the only woman in the group said, nodding once. Laken gave her a look before remembering what she had said moments earlier.

"Take her to Lord Vader and the others to the holding cells," the same Trooper said. One of the others handed him her two simple weapons which he looked at her for before ignoring it but noting to tell his master. As they entered Lord Vader's quarters, their captive became even more unusually quiet. She looked around slightly, noting that it had not changed since the last time she had been in them. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes.

"My Lord," the main Trooper said, "we have brought you the leader of the rebellion ship as you requested. She was armed with only two of these." The hooded figure turned away from the window, catching the prisoner's weapons as the Trooper tossed them to him.

"Very well. You will leave us now," he said. His troops nodded once before leaving the room, the door sliding shut behind them. Vader circled the prisoner as he used the Force to release her bonds. Stopping in front of her, he lowered his hood, revealing his face. She opened her eyes and took in the appearance that had not been altered since she had seen him one month prior. His dark blond hair remained the same as she remembered, as did the scar above his right eye.

"Pleasure meeting you again. What do you plan on failing to accomplish this time around?" He said, smirking slightly. Without a word, she knelt down in front of him, as if giving in to his efforts of turning her to the Dark Side. Looking up at him, she mischievously smiled.

"The same thing I've been doing for the past four years..." She trailed off as her smile turned into a smirk. "Master Skywalker." She summoned both of her blades as she stood up. The two of them had come upon a mutual agreement not to attack the other if they were unarmed. Securing the ends of her blades together, she ignited both and let her hand and saber fall to her side as her former Master retrieved his own.

"When will you give up, Si'ah. You know you cannot win, and you know you will not be able to retrieve me from the Dark Side. You don't understand the power of my side of the Force. Being the last standing Jedi, you will fall."

"I know I will eventually fall, but you know more so than any other adversary I've ever come against that I will not go down without a fight, Anakin," she said, smirking slightly. He glared at her as she called him by his former name.

"And you know more than anyone how much it aggravates me to be called that." The two circled each other still as the hum of their weapons filled the short silences between speakers.

"Then I guess we are even then," She said before their duel began.

Blue clashed with red as Si'ah deflected Vader's first blow. Si'ah, who wasn't putting forth much effort into her attacks, had her weapon thrown from her hands as she was thrown back by the Force. Silently, she pulled herself up off the floor. She summoned her sabers to her hand just in time to block another blow.

At a lull in the battle, she took the chance to detach her double ended saber and instead held one in each hand. Looking around the room for her opponent, she saw no sign of him. She turned around just in time to block a surprise attack. Their faces were merely inches apart as she looked into his golden eyes. Her face fell as she let her defenses down. Letting go of the attack, Vader smirked as he read and felt every emotion radiating from her.

"I see that you have yet to move on from your little attraction to myself," he said. Si'ah groaned as she attempted to renew her mental defenses.

"Get out of my head, Anakin," she said, glaring. He let out a subtle "ha".

"Touchy, touchy. Afraid I'm going to find something you don't want to get out?" He smirked again as he teased her like always. She let out a groan as she was slammed up against the wall once more, losing her weapons again.

"You're despicable, Skywalker," she said as she started to stand up. She got as far as standing on her knees before one blue and one red blade crossed at her throat. She looked up at her former Master.

"Your feelings tell me otherwise. You disappoint me, Si'ah. I thought I had trained you better than this. What has gotten into you?"

"You know as well as I do that I did not try this time around, Anakin." He glowered at her as he kept the blades in place.

"You have two choices, Si'ah. Your first choice is to give in to my teachings once more. Your know your second," he said. Si'ah closed her eyes as a silent tear dripped down her cheek.

* * *

**This WAS posted under the psuedonym "ChihuahuaJedi" but my co-author bailed on me so here it comes over here.**


	2. Chapter 1 Start of the Unknown

**Chapter 1 - Start of the Unknown**

She stood there, silently looking out upon the celebrations going on around her. the celebration that was by far one of the biggest in the history of her planet. Today was the day where the Naboo presented the Gungans with the official sign of peace between the two inhabitants of Naboo. She looked up at her master, the one she had practically begged to escort her to the ceremony, and gave a broad smile.

"I was not going to let you fail to attend this ceremony, my Padawan. It is one of the many major events that will happen in your lifetime as well as one that will always be close to you," Mitsh said, smiling down at her apprentice. Si'ah looked back out over the parade.

"Thank you, Master. I appreciate it very much," the young girl said. she looked at the people around her. Some she recognized, some she did not. There was one, however, that drew her attention. The boy, that seemed to be her age, that was standing next to her. She had never before seen him in her classes, or even around the Jedi Temple. Quietly, she nudged him.

"Yes?" The boy said, turning his head to look at her.

"I don't believe we've met before. I'm Si'ah," she said, holding out her hand along with presenting a friendly smile. The boy shook it gently as if afraid that he was going to somehow break the girl, and returned the smile.

"I'm Anakin. Pleasure to meet you, Si'ah," he said. they both turned back to the parade as their Masters shared a small glance, remembering when they themselves had first met. Neither of the two children spoke to each other until later that day.

Anakin was sitting in the quiet corner of the snip that was set to take them back to Coruscant. He was simply staring at the blank wall, buried deep into his own thoughts. Almost silently, Si'ah, who was feeling rather tired, came into the room. Upon seeing Anakin, she smiled.

"Hello, Anakin. Are you ready to go back home?" She asked politely, taking a seat at the table in front of him. He looked up at her.

"My home is on Tatooine and as much as I would enjoy going back there, I doubt I will be able to any time soon," he said quietly. The girl cast her gaze to the table in front of her, waiting a few moments before speaking up again.

"I haven't seen you around before, Anakin. What, might I ask, brought you to become a padawan of Master Kenobi?" Anakin shrugged slightly before sitting up straight.

"Master Qui-Gon said he would train me after he took me back to the Jedi Council from Tatooine. After he died, Obi-Wan said he would train me." He shrugged again. "That's it, I guess." Si'ah smiled again before she started to twirl her padawan braid around her finger slightly.

"You will do very well under the guidance of Obi-Wan, Anakin. He's very nice. Well, he was whenever I was with him and Master Qui-Gon," she said, quieting at the name of the deceased Jedi. There was silence between them for a while. Anakin started to draw small shaped on the table-top with the tips of his finger in attempt to dim out his boredom. The two of the children simultaneously perked up as they heard footsteps nearing them. Noticing this, they both giggled slightly as Obi-Wan entered the room.

"You two seem to be getting along rather nicely. I just came to inform you that we'll be on Coruscant in four hours. I will leave you two to get better acquainted, but before I do, Si'ah. Master Shwin asked me to deliver a message to you. She says to try and not kill Anakin before we arrive on Coruscant. Also, Anakin, same goes for you. No rough 'ah knows better than that, and someday you will too, Anakin. Have a good flight, my young friends," he said. He smiled as he left the room.

Anakin made the move to start laughing once more, but Si'ah held up her finger, staring after Obi-Wan. After a moment, she put it down and came into a fit of giggles. Si'ah was the first to recover, followed closely by Anakin who spoke first.

"What about you, Si'ah? How did you come to be a Jedi?" Si'ah smiled again as he blushed ever so slightly.

"Technically, I'm not a Jedi yet. I'm merely a padawan. Someday, though, I will be a Jedi. I also hope to be one of the best, but I don't see that happening. After all, I do have a new competitor. I'll have to see how that one turns out," she said, giving him a small smile. "However, I was once the daughter of a Queen." Anakin perked up.

"So you're a princess?" She nodded.

"Technically. My Mother was removed from office a few years ago. I haven't really seen her at all since I've been basically confined to Coruscant and my classes. I was three years old, I think, when I was retrieved by Master Qui-Gon. He was sent to inform my parents that I was a Force-Sensitive child and that I should start my training as soon as possible. It took a couple days to give in, but they did and here I am!" She said, ending with a slight laugh.

"Any records you've set or anything? Or do Jedi have those sorts of things?" Anakin asked, resting his elbows on the table and setting his chin on the palms of his hands, looking at Si'ah very interestedly.

"According to a miniature contest we had a few months ago, I'm the most powerful youngling in training under the age of ten," she said, sounding fairly proud of herself. Anakin's eyes widened slightly.

"You're under ten? No way! I'm nine, this is so wizard!" He said excitedly. Si'ah laughed and nodded.

"I'm eight. I'm almost nine, though. Not quite. I've got a few more months to go. We don't celebrate birthdays that much in the Temple, though. Sometimes we have a small party with just a couple friends, but otherwise it's just another day in the life of a padawan," she said. "Enough about me, though. What about you? What's been going on in your life, Mister Tatooine?" Anakin grinned as he began to ramble off his story.

It wasn't long before the two yawned at nearly the same time. Si'ah had migrated from her seat across the table from Anakin, to where she was sitting beside him. She had also disappeared for a slight moment to retrieve a blanket from one of the cabinets in a nearby room. The two of them had fallen asleep on the bench together and were resting peacefully when both Mitsh and Obi-Wan entered the room.

"They look so adorable together," Mitsh said, sighing. "I hate to wake them." She made a move to sit beside the two children, but Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave them. I'm sure they're exhausted. We can always make due with carrying them to their quarters," he said, giving her a small smile. "They do look rather adorable, though." Mitsh nodded in agreement.

However, when the ship touched down on the docking bay, the two of them stirred awake. The two Jedi, followed closely by their respective padawans, departed the ship and made their way down the Jedi Temple corridors. As Mitsh opened the door to her and her padawan's quarters, Si'ah gave Anakin a brief hug before bidding him farewell and disappearing into the portal. Anakin called his own farewell after her as Obi-Wan led him further down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 2 Meditation is Not Sleep

**Chapter Two - Meditation is Not Sleep**

"Sometime I am going to be able to bet you in lightsaber combat, Si'ah," Anakin said as the two left their combat class for the day. It was Anakin's first day as a full fledged padawan. Part of him could not be more excited, but another part of him longed to be able to go back to Tatooine at the end of the day to be with his mother.

"Whatever you say, Skywalker. I'm already several years ahead of you. But, after all, I am your own personal tutor. So who knows. Maybe you will outgrow me," Si'ah said, as the two of them walked down the halls.

"Si'ah, I have a question," Anakin said, looking over at her. She smiled and turned her head toward him.

"Anakin, I have an answer," she said, laughing slightly.

"Okay, it's more of a statement. I'm going to give you a nickname, if that's alright," he said. She smiled.

"Go right ahead, Ani." Anakin was silent for a moment as he thought. As they turned the final corner to the corridor on which they both resided, he finally perked up.

"Siy. I will call you Siy," he said, smiling. Si'ah laughed slightly as they entered the Skywalker Kenobi residence. Anakin led the two of them to the kitchen where his Master was fixing their midday meal. "Hello, Master. How are you?"

"I am doing very well, Anakin. How was your class?" Obi-Wan replied, placing a plate in front of the two children before turning to wash the utensils he dirtied.

"It was boring. Si'ah almost killed me, though. That was far from pleasant," the child said as he began consuming his meal. Si'ah, in the mean time, smirked. "It was not smirk worthy, Si'ah. I like my head being in tact with my body."

"I told you I wasn't going to be going easy on you, Anakin. Like I said earlier. You might beat me someday. However, not in the near future, I'm afraid," Si'ah said, still smirking.

"Si'ah, before it mysteriously slips my mind, you will be staying with us for a while. Master Chwin has been assigned to a mission. She wouldn't release as to where her destination was, but she did, however, say that it might be a few days before her return. I hope you don't mind sleeping on the sofa once again," Obi-Wan said, taking a seat at the table with the two padawan learners. Si'ah nodded.

"Of course not, Master Kenobi. I quite missed staying somewhere other than my own quarters--not that I don't enjoy sharing them with my Master. It's just that change is good in small doses," the eight-year-old said, smiling. Master Kenobi returned the gesture before Anakin spoke up after swallowing his bite of food.

"We're allowed to have company? You never told me that, Master."

"That is because, Anakin, it is only allowed on certain occasions such as this. Si'ah is far too young to stay alone, as she is also far too young to go on dangerous missions with her Master. It's not an every day occurrence, I can assure you," Obi-Wan replied. Si'ah nodded.

"It's only happened on a couple other occasions. Of course, one of them was as long as three weeks, and another was merely for a night. It all depends. On that note, I forgot to mention that I do not mind sleeping on your sofa at all, Master Kenobi. It is much more comfortable than the floor," she said, laughing slightly.

"That it is, Si'ah. That it is."

The next few minutes were silent save for the clanking of silverware. It was not an awkward silence, however. It was one where there was nothing that needed to be said. As soon as all three of them were done with their meal, Obi-Wan instructed them to help with the dishes.

"I'll wash, Si'ah can rinse, and Anakin, you can dry." The two children brought their plates over to the sink before stationing themselves in the appropriate stations. Anakin grabbed a towel from the hanger near the sink.

As Obi-Wan washed the small amount of breakables, Si'ah carefully rinsed them before handing them to Anakin to dry and put away. By the time Obi-Wan was done, the last plate was going down the line. When Anakin got ahold of it, however, it managed to slip out of his fingers and fall toward the floor. Before it hit the hard ground, Si'ah had caught it between her fingers. She handed it to Anakin once more, who smiled at her in disbelief.

"Don't be that way, Anakin. It was an accident," she said, drying her hands on the same towel Anakin was using to dry the plate.

"Do not fret over it, Anakin. It was, indeed, not your fault. Come on, now. We have somewhere to be," Obi-Wan said. The two of them nodded before finishing up their job. silently, they followed the Jedi out the door.

On their trek down the corridors, Anakin began to think of something that had been picking at his mind for the past three days. Looking up at his master, he sighed.

"Master, I have a question," he said. Obi-Wan looked down at him.

"Yes, Anakin?" Si'ah looked at Anakin. He had asked her earlier, but she had not known the answer, fully, for she was not in that level of training, yet. She had not come to face it in her lifetime except for one reason. She had, however, understood the concept to some extent, which she then passed on to her new friend.

"How have you been so calm with master Qui-Gon's death?" Si'ah remained silent as Obi-Wan took in a deep breath. He hadn't had to face this aspect since he had had a conversation about it with Master Chwin.

"There comes a time in your training, Anakin, when you have to learn that not everything lasts forever. When someone passes on to be one with the Force, you have to respect that; you have to let go. No matter how hard you think it might be, you have to. DO you understand?" Obi-Wan finished and looked down at his Padawan as they stopped in front of a closed door. Anakin nodded.

"I do understand, Master. I was just curious." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Curiosity is a good thing at times, Anakin. Other times, it is unnecessary. Remember that. This, however, was a necessary time. Come now. I'm going to begin to teach you how to meditate." The doors opened as they approached them further.

The room was quiet and peaceful as they walked in. Si'ah immediately took up residence on one of the small seats, crossing her legs. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply. Each time she exhaled, she became even more relaxed. Anakin had taken a seat near her, and Obi-Wan near his Padawan.

"This is rather simple, if you try, Anakin. Simply relax and clear your mind. Become one with the force. Let it overpower you," Obi-Wan said quietly. Anakin nodded as he got in a comfortable position. His body remained tense for several minutes before Obi-Wan spoke to him again.

"Relax, Anakin."

"I am, Master."

"No, you are not. You are focusing on trying to relax. Just let it come naturally." Anakin nodded again before giving it another go. Si'ah hadn't moved nor spoke since she had relaxed her body, but she could feel how tense Anakin was herself. Sighing slightly, she opened her eyes.

"Anakin, relax," she said. Anakin frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm trying!" Sighing, she got up and walked over to him. Obi-Wan, who had been trying numerous times to get him to relax, watched as Si'ah attempted. She began to rub Anakin's shoulders slightly.

"Think of something peaceful. Think of something that always brings you to a happy place. Your mother, for example. However, don't try to relax. If you do, you'll never achieve it. Just like if you try to fall asleep, you will lie awake for hours." She said. When she finished, Anakin was completely relaxed; completely in a trance. She made her way back to where she was sitting before.

"Thank you, Si'ah. I was about ready to give up. I can already tell this will not be easy," Obi-Wan said. Si'ah nodded, giving him a smile.

"My pleasure, Master. He was getting on my nerves slightly. I couldn't even relax because of him. He'll learn, though. At least, I ho--" She was cut off as Anakin slumped over slightly into a laying position instead of a sitting one. None of them had realized how late it had gotten.

"He fell asleep..." Obi-Wan said, laughing. Si'ah laughed as well before a yawn of her own overcame her.

"Excuse me," she said. Obi-Wan sighed before gathering Anakin up in his arms as his fatherly instincts kicked in.

"We best be getting back to our quarters. You two have class in the morning." Si'ah nodded as she yawned slightly again, following the older man out the door.


End file.
